Music performers ordinarily perform for music fans. Such performances can be held at venues, such as music halls or open spaces that are adapted to accommodate the music performers and the music fans. Music fans may find such performances using advertisements or other notices, such as flyers. In some situations, a music fan searches for a musical performance by looking at a publication or an advertisement. For example, a music fan may peruse a local newspaper for any performances that may be of interest to the music fan. Such an approach, however, can be time consuming, as a music fan may have to review numerous publications for information that may be relevant in their search for an entertainment event.